Ronald Jones Jr.
Ronald Jones Jr. is the main antagonist of the 2012 Christmas slasher film Silent Night. Story When he was a kid, his mother left his father for another man. The father was distraught. He made a flamethrower and attacked her at a party. He attempted to kill the man but he ran off. She begged for him to spare her, but he killed her anyways. Soon after killing her, a cop named Hank Bradimore showed up and told Sr. to drop his weapon but he refused and tried to kill him. Jr. watched as Bradimore was forced to shoot Sr. and vowed to follow in his dad's footsteps and be a killer Santa Claus that will punish naughty people and to get revenge on Bradimore for his father's death. He starts his killing spree by kidnapping a cop named Jordan and a married woman named Alana who had sex. Jordan tells Jr. that he didn't know that she was married to someone else but Jr. ignored his pleas and electrocutes him to death with Christmas lights. Then off-screen, tears Alana up. He then stops at a house that is inhabited by a single mother with a bratty, spoiled, greedy daughter. Jr. knocks on the door and when the daughter answers the door, he electrocutes her to death with a taser. He stops by at a motel where a group of people are making porn. The police then knows that the killer is dressed up as Santa Claus and have a list of suspects: a local drunk named Jim Epstein, a drug dealer named Stein Karsson, and a perverted priest named Reverend Madeley. While police are looking for him albeit unsuccessfully because a lot of people are dressed as Santa. Jr. then goes to the Mayor's house and kills him, his eldest daughter, and her boyfriend. He gives the youngest daughter a present and leaves. He then goes to a church and kills Madeley for stealing donation money, he gave the money to an old woman after she promised not to tell anyone. He then goes into the Bradimore house, breaks in, and kills Hank. Jr. heads to the police station, kills two more cops, including Sherrif Cooper and frees Jim but kills him after he ungratefully beats up and insults Jr. Aubrey shows up and tries to kill Jr. for killing her father but he manages to survive. He was last seen with part of his face burnt, in a truck and driving away. Victims *1: Deputy Jordan | Electrocuted with Christmas lights. *2: Morwood Girl | Tasered and stabbed with fire poker. *3: Alana Roach | Torn apart. *4: Goldie | Gutted with scythe. *5: Frank | Unknown, killed off-screen. *6: Maria | Shredded in a woodchipper. *7: Reverend Madeley | Fingers cut off and stabbed repeatedly with dagger. *8: Mayor Revie | Strangled with christmas lights. *9: Tiffany Revie | Impaled on mountain deer antlers. *10: Dennis McKenzie | Head split in half with axe. *11: Deputy Giles | Axed in head. *12: Sherrif James Cooper | Burned with flamethrower. *13: Hank Bradimore | Eviscerated. *14: Jim Epstein | Beaten to death with brass knuckles. Trivia *Jr. killing Tiffany is exactly how Billy Chapman killed Denise in the original movie. *Before Giles was murdered, he was taking out the trash and said "What is this? Garbage Day?". Garbage Day is a famous line said by Ricky Chapman from Silent Night, Deadly Night 2. Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Contradictory Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Muses Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic